dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yue Ying
Yue Ying (onyomi: Getsuei) is one of the romanticized names for Zhuge Liang's wife. Not much is known about her historically, but folklore often describes her to be as intelligent and well studied as her husband. There are many stories of her being considered an ugly woman. Prior to her playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, she is alluded as a default name for a bodyguard. This series accredits her as the inventor of the Juggernaut and wooden oxen. Yueying ranked forty-seventh place with fans in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll and fifty-seventh in the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts her in sixty-second. The character poll for overseas fans puts her in ninth place for the Shu division. In DZ2K, she ranked sixty-fifth in the DZ2K12 and 13 Popularity Poll, forty-seventh in DZ2K14, thirty-ninth in DZ2K15, thirtieth in DZ2K16, forty-fifth in DZ2K17, and twenty-first in DZ2K18 Her character's height in Kessen II is 165 cm (5'5"). Before 2012, Koei titles separated the Chinese characters for her character's name and called her "Yue Ying". Her contemporary nickname is now properly localized in the games. She has appeared in all of the games since her debut. Information Personality Yueying is a mature and collected individual. Intelligent and elegant, she appreciates the value of patience and planning. Though their marriage was arranged, she genuinely loves her husband and will do everything in her power to help shoulder his burden. To her friends and loved ones, she is quite generous and can be quite nurturing to younger people. Despite her composure, Yueying has been shown to be quite sarcastic at times and will openly chastise those whom act selfishly or insensitively. She also has little patience for those whom underestimate her and chauvinistic attitudes in general. Yueying takes great pride in her skills and learned abilities. Within the Warriors Orochi series, she shares special conversations with Oichi, Magoichi, Nene, Gracia, Ieyasu, Ina, Xu Huang, Hanbei, and Benkei. In the DZ2K series, she shares special conversations with Xian Mei, Jin Kazama, Asuka Kazama, Ezio Auditore, Shao Jun, Luna Loud, Luong, John Morgan, Lavernius Tucker, David Washington, Michael J. Caboose, Alexa Bliss, Kyo Kusanagi, VanossGaming, Frank West, and The Miz. Story Since her debut, Yue Ying has played a minor role, but from 2K13 onwards, Yue Ying plays a major role in most of the story, according to the developers. DZ2K18 Description: ''A calm and collected woman. She is well known as the wife of the Sleeping Dragon, Zhuge Liang. (TO BE ADDED) ''Overall Rating: 91 Rival: Ellis Reason: Well, she's technically an engineer so that's why. ''Prologue: ''After the events of the previous tournament, Yue Ying has settled down in a life of serenity and peace. From there, she and her husband, Zhuge Liang, have finally settled their differences with each other considering that both entered countless tournaments to prove themselves, at a high price. Everything was going well for Yue Ying... Until one day, the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Zeus, invaded the G Corporation, stealing what was precious to her: Zhuge Zhan. With Zhuge Liang by her side, Yue Ying enters the tournament to not only find one of her children, but also put a stop to Zeus' evil plans. ''Yuuji Kazami's Narration: ''Yue Ying defeated Zeus and forced him to release Zhan, but Zeus informed her about the true mastermind of the tournament, which was revealed to be Natsuko Honda, one of the Kings. He then explained that she manipulated him into thinking that Kratos was revived, which led to the current events. However, right before Zeus finished, Natsuko appeared and killed Zeus with one fatal blow. Natsuko warns Yue Ying of the coming battle between her and the others that tried to stop her, with Yue Ying as the leader.... DZ2K18 Season 2 She is the main protagonist alongside Sakura from Street Fighter. Other Appearances Yue Ying makes a playable guest appearance on Playstation All-Stars Battle Royal. She uses her Dynasty Warriors 7 costume in this game. Her rival is Frank West from Dead Rising. Her theme is a remixed version of the Battle of Wuzhang Plains - Shu. Trivia * Due to her Dynasty Warriors 9 outfit, she somehow looks similar to Retsu Unohara from Bleach. * In DZ2K18, Yue Ying's theme is the same as Frank West, mostly due to their backgrounds. No one really knows why they share it, but the developers thought it was a good idea. * Her ending in DZ2K18 is considered canon due to Natsuko being the main villain of Season 2. Therefore, the story mode ending in the game is non-canon. *